A Bridge Between Two Worlds: War of Space and Time
by Nintendofan99
Summary: Two months after the events ot A Bridge Between Two Worlds and A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Of Blades and Pokemon, a new foe rises up to power looking to have a goal similar to a past foe. Also a crossover with Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Fourth story in the A Bridge Between Two Worlds series. Fourth Story in the Zanza Arc
1. Rise of Liv Amara

**San Fransokyo**

"My name is Shulk. I'm the wielder of the Monado and the creator of this new united world. Defeating Zanza was one of my accomplishments that people thank me for...but that was all two months ago. Since then, I've been doing some of my own things" Shulk says. He was on a city building look at everything

"Shulk" Hiro says as he and Baymax land on the rooftop

"Hey Hiro. Haven't seen you in some time" Shulk says

"Monsters have been running the city recently after the defeat of Obake" Hiro says

"I see. Need any help with the monster hunting?" Shulk asks

"These monsters are getting stronger. We may need your help" Hiro says

"Alright then. I will help when you need me" Shulk says

"Also, I want you to keep an eye on Liv Amara...something isn't right about her" Hiro says

"The CEO of Sycorax?" Shulk asks

"Yeah. Me and the team have been onto her for a while now" Hiro says

"I see. I'll do what I can" Shulk says. There was a light in the distance. "Do you see that?"

"The light? Yes" Hiro says

"Who do you think that is?" Shulk asks

**On the other side of the city**

Rex, Pyra, and Mythra looked out into the part of the city where Shulk was

"Two months, we've been in this city." Rex says

"Is there something over there?" Pyra asks

"No, but since we've been here. I feel like something's out there. Something waiting to sprout out of the shadows" Rex says

"Paranoid?" Mythra asks

"Kinda" Rex says

"How about we go inside." Pyra says

"Yeah. Could use some rest right now" Rex says

**A Bridge Between Two Worlds: War of Space and Time**

**Inside the Hotel**

Rex, Pyra, and Mythra go down to find Nia, Dromarch, Zeke, Pandoria, Tora, Poppi, Mórag, Brighid, Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, and Magmortar

"Needed some rest?" Nia asks

"Yeah" Rex says

"I honestly want to find a place here with a hot spring" Mythra says

"We should do that someday. I would love to try it" Brighid says

"Maybe tommorrow night we can all do this. I have some business to attend to" Mórag says

"Hot springs isn't my thing right now. How about the ladies go and find a hot spring" Zeke says

"I would love that" Jennifer says.

"Mag…" Magmortar says.

"Don't worry Magmortar. I will take care of you" Drake says

"Magmortar" Magmortar says

"I'm down for a girl's night out" Pyra says

"Anyways Mórag, where are you going?" Zeke asks

"New Mor Ardain officials are heading to Sycorax" Mórag says

"Tora know Sycorax" Tora says

"Big Hero 6 save Sycorax and Liv Amara" Poppi says

"I've been hearing about Big Hero 6 for a while now. Probably people who live in the united world" Rex says

"Yeah. There are some people none of us have ever seen. How boundless is this world?" Mythra asks

"Tora say very" Tora says

"It has to be big...right" Pandoria says

"Anyways. I'm going to look for Team Rocket" Drake says. He gets up and walks away

"Drake. I know they're our friends but it's late now" Jennifer says. Drake turned back

"You're right. Maybe I'll search harder tommorrow" Drake says

**SFIT**

Gogo was looking at a chart. Fiora and Sharla came by

"Hey Gogo" Fiora says

"Hey Fiora. Hey Sharla" Gogo says.

"What are you looking at?" Sharla asks

"What exactly are Pokemon?" Gogo asks

"You have your own...don't you?" Fiora asks. A Togekiss comes out of nowhere

"Togekiss" Togekiss says

"It's pretty" Fiora says

"But I can't understand what Pokemon are. Are they like animals or are they different" Gogo says

"I wish I knew, but they seem like animals with superpowers" Sharla says

"Like mutant animals?" Gogo asks

"Kinda" Fiora says

"Okay. Why are you two here anyway?" Gogo asks

"Hiro was getting a little worried" Sharla says

"I see why. It's getting late...but what if there is some type of emergency?" Gogo asks

"Hiro reports of none" Fiora says

"Okay then. I'll head to my place and get some sleep" Gogo says

**Somewhere in the streets of San Fransokyo**

Mewtwo, the most powerful Psychic-Type Pokemon fell down to the floor. High Voltage as half-eel half-human monsters, Mr Sparkles and his army of Mayoi, Momokase, Orso Knox, and Bessie the bear all ganged up on the Pokemon

"Out of MY WAY!" Mewtwo shouts telepathically. He sends out a giant shadowball at the monsters knocking them back. Momokase ran towards the Pokemon but it was dodged quickly

"Oh Mewtwo, you really think you can defeat all my monsters?" A female voice asks

"WHO'S THERE?" Mewtwo asks. Momokase came from behind and scratched the Pokemon. He starts to reach out to other Pokemon. Orso Knox roared loudly and charged. Out of nowhere, a Rhyperior came over and tackled the beast

"Good one" The voice said

"That was good, but can you take on the cuteness of the Mayoi?" Mr Sparkles asks

"Mayoi" Several of Mayoi say. Mewtwo didn't care and he teleported to behind Mr Sparkles' back punching him in the back of his head

"Whoever you are. Come out...now" Mewtwo says. Bessie tackled down the Pokemon as he was caught off guard. Rhyperior stopped fighting and went away. Liv Amara came out of nowhere to look at Mewtwo

"Hey" Liv says

"Liv Amara. I should of known." Mewtwo says. He tries to use his psychic powers to break free but it was useless

"You cannot use your tricks on us. I injected a shot that wouldn't allow me nor my monsters to be affected by them" Liv says. She gets a shot and injects it into Mewtwo causing him to fall asleep. Chris, Liv's assistant, comes over.

"What do we do with him?" Chris asks

"Take him to the lab. We need to extract his DNA" Liv says. Oros Knox carried him on his shoulder

**The next day at Sycorax**

Niall, Mórag, Brighid, and other Ardainian soldiers walked into the building

"This looks...nice" Mórag says

"It does...doesn't it" Niall says. A Sycorax employee came over and gave a badge to each of the officials. Liv and Chris come over to the officials

"Liv Amara" Niall says

"Emperor Niall. So glad you can make it" Liv says. She and Chris head deeper into the building. "At Sycorax. We believe in progress"

"Progress of what?" Mórag asks

"Progress of biological life. Scientists here create so that we may move forward as a species. I believe the world should move forward" Liv says

"Move forward? Like it did two months ago?" Brighid asks

"A simple stab through the chest of a god didn't move the world forward, it just merged it." Liv says to Brighid. Everyone moves towards Karmi's lab.

"Is this Niall?" Karmi asks

"This is my intern, Karmi. She is a student at SFIT. She's been working hard here for the last month." Liv says

"Thanks" Karmi says

"What about the monsters?" Mórag asks Liv

"It's rude to call the new found creatures called Pokemon, monsters" Liv says

"I'm not talking about Pokemon. I mean the clawed monster, Orso Knox, the two eel girls, the Mayoi, and the neon green bear" Mórag says

"I cured Orso Knox. The rest are still at large" Liv says

"I see" Mórag says. Everyone moved forward except for her and Brighid

"What are you thinking?" Brighid asks

"For the part two months. Big Hero 6 has given us a huge break in keeping the peace. I was with Drake in trying to find them as civilians" Mórag says

"And did you find them?" Brighid asks

"Yes. Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred Frederickson IV" Mórag says

"What do you want to do with them" Brighid says

"Liv Amara is a suspicious woman. She's hiding something, I know it" Mórag says

**Later at the hotel room**

"You believe she's hiding something?" Rex asks. He, Pyra, Mythra, Zeke, Pandoria, Tora, Poppi, Mórag, Brighid, Nia, Dromarch, Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, and Magmortar were gathered around

"Yes" Mórag says

"So you want to find some of these heroes?" Zeke asks

"Yes" Mórag says

"I like your plan, but what if these guys are secretive about their alter egos?" Nia asks

"They weren't secretive with the wielder of the Monado" Mythra says. Everyone turns to her

"What?" Rex ask

"I've seen Hiro Hamada with the wielder of the Monado before. And we know we've seen him interact with Big Hero 6. So they can't be too secretive" Mythra says

"I agree" Brighid says

"How about this. While the girls go out for the night, the men and Pokemon can go and lure Big Hero 6 and the Monado Wielder" Rex says

"Good idea. Rex" Jennifer says

"How do we execute this plan?" Drake asks

"Leave it to me" Rex says

**SFIT**

Shulk, Reyn, Fiora, Dunban, Sharla, and Riki joined Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi for lunch

"Where is Melia?" Wasabi asks

"We haven't seen her the past two days." Shulk says

"Riki miss Melly" Riki says

"We do too Riki" Fiora says

"Strange that she would just disappear." Gogo says

"Is it possible that Liv Amara did something to her?" Hiro asks. Karmi walked by and overheard him

"Really, Hamada? You sound like Mórag Ladair" Karmi says

"The Special Inquisitor?" Dunban asks

"Yes. She visited Sycorax earlier" Karmi says. She walks away

"What does that even mean?" Sharla asks

"What if this Mórag was starting to get suspicious about Liv Amara" Hiro says

"Well. Since the death of Zanza, the monsters have started appearing" Dunban says

"I have an idea" Gogo says

"What is it Gogo?" Honey Lemon asks

"Me and Togekiss will go grocery shopping tonight. After that, we'll try and look for this Mórag in San Fransokyo and other territories. If anything, I'll alert Honey Lemon" Gogo says

"Where's Waldo except it's with Mórag" Fred says

"What about everyone else?" Reyn asks

"Lookout. I trust Liv Amara as much as Hiro does" Gogo says

"Okay. Our plan's a go" Shulk says

**That night**

Nia, Mórag, Brighid, Jennifer, Pandoria, Poppi, Pyra, and Mythra stood and looked around the city

"Alright...what do we do?" Pandoria asks

"This place is nice and all, but we have to find some type of hot spring here" Mythra says

"Yeah. We should look for one" Nia says

"That would be amazing. I always wanted to go into a hot spring" Jennifer says

"Besides, it's just us ladies tonight. Maybe we should ask someone" Nia says. Everyone looked around

"Ask her" Brighid says. She saw someone with a leather jacket carring groceries. Nia looked at her and then nodded. She walked over to her

"Excuse me, can you help us get to the nearest hotel?" Nia asks. The girl carrying the groceries was Gogo

"Sure thing" Gogo says

"Thanks…" Nia says. The two walk over to the others. Nia then noticed that she looked familiar "Say...care to join us women, for a trip to the hot spring?" Nia asks

"...Sure, got nothing better to do anyway. Place has been peaceful for a while: Gogo says.

"Say...what's your name anyway?" Nia asks

"Gogo" Gogo says

"Nice name" Nia says. Mórag and Brighid looked at each other

"Looks like our plan is already in motion" Brighid says

"Rex will have it easier now" Mórag says. Gogo noticed her

"Mind if my friend joins us?" Gogo asks

"Sure. Why not" Mythra says. Gogo calls Honey Lemon

"I found her Honey Lemon. Come over to the hotel nearby SFIT" Gogo says

"Okay Gogo...wait, why the hotel?...you're not planning to…" Honey Lemon says

"NO! We're trying out the hot springs" Gogo says

"FUN! See you there" Honey Lemon says. Gogo hangs up

"Which way?" Pyra asks

"Two streets down to the right" Gogo says

"Okay" Pyra says

**SFIT**

Shulk's group minus Melia, Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, and Fred stayed at the university for anything

"Looks like Mórag was found...that was quick" Hiro says

"Wow. Is Gogo getting her to come over here?" Sharla asks

"No. She's actually going to the hot springs with some of Mórag's friends and Honey Lemon" Hiro says.

"I have detected a surge in energy on top of a building...here" Baymax says as he shows a location

"We got trouble...I'm gonna call the girls" Hiro says

"No. You have us. That should be enough to stop whoever is doing this" Shulk says

**Building**

Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Fred, Shulk, Fiora, Reyn, Riki, Dunban, and Sharla arrive. They hear laughing. Zeke and Pandoria come out of the shadows

"Prepare for double and make it trouble. Behold...the mighty ZEKE VON GENBU!" Zeke shouts

"Who is this idiot?" Reyn asks

"Did I forget to mention that our purpose for this was to get you to come here" Zeke says

"Our?" Shulk asks.

"THIS IS THE AEGIS' POWER!" Rex shouts as he jumped and tried to backslash Shulk. He countered with his Monado.

"Alright Zeke Von Deadbu. You're going down" Fred says. He charges but was knocked back by Zeke's sword. Drake, Electivire, Magmortar, Tora, and Dromarch came out of the shadows.

"Alright. Magmortar, fire wall" Drake says

"MAG...MORTAR!" Magmortar shouts. She creates a wall making sure none of the group escapes. Tora charged at Riki

"You seem good at fighting" Tora says as he struggles to fight without Poppi. He knocked down by Riki

"That Heropon to you" Riki says.

"Baymax. Rocket Fist" Hiro says. Baymax launches a rocket fist

"Electivire. Catch" Drake says. Electivire catches the fist and throws it back to him

"Electi" Electivire says. Hiro and Baymax dodged. Rex and Shulk were engaged in an intense swordfight

"You seem to know my every movement" Shulk says

"Where is that power coming from?" Rex asks

"It comes from the bottom of my heart. But that power to change your physical surroundings. Amazing" Shulk says. He had a vision of Wasabi flying and landing on the nearby rooftop. He stepped back

"These guys mean business" Wasabi says

"This power comes from the Aegis. Pyra and Mythra aren't here at the moment" Rex says

"What are they doing then?" Shulk asks. He dodges a cut to the head

**Hot Spring**

All the girls were in the hot spring enjoying themselves

"This feels nice, but sometimes I feel too tall" Honey Lemon says

"You are tall for someone like yourself" Jennifer says

"Yeah but I'm almost as tall as Baymax" Honey Lemon says

"That Red Panda? He's cool" Pandoria asks

"Wait...you guys know?" Gogo asks

"Yes. Secret is safe with us. We just need to know about Liv Amara" Mythra says

"Liv Amara? Why?" Gogo asks

"Something is not right about her" Mórag says

"Speaking of Liv Amara. I can see the Sycorax building from here" Brighid says

"Poppi see it too" Poppi says. A purple ball comes out one of the windows in the building

"What is that?" Nia asks

"Looks like our trip is going to be cut short" Pyra says

"Our powers will weaken if we stay in here too long Pyra" Brighid says. All the girls grabbed their towels and headed back into the hotel. Gogo had a Pokeball in her hand and she threw it down. Togekiss came out of it

"Togekiss. Can you give Hiro a mental warning?" Gogo asks

"Toge…" Togekiss says

"You have a Pokemon?" Jennifer asks

"Yeah. Got her two months ago. It's how I can alert the others" Gogo explains

"That's not a bad idea. Good thinking Gogo" Nia says

**Rooftop**

Everyone had stopped fighting

"So, looks like we had similar plans" Shulk says

"Yeah" Rex says

"So everyone not here is at the hot spring?" Wasabi asks

"I guess so" Zeke says

"Tora wanted to go too" Tora says

"Tora…" Rex says. Hiro's eyes lit up. He turned and saw the purple ball head towards them

"Guys" Hiro says. Drake saw it too and looked. The purple ball was none other than Mewtwo looking at everyone. Everyone else looked and saw the Pokemon

"I come in peace" Mewtwo says telepathically

"What the hell" Zeke says

"That's Mewtwo...but why is he…" Drake says

"You…I remember you" Mewtwo says to Drake

"You KNOW him?" Wasabi asks

"Yes...but why is he here?" Drake asks

"For the same reason everyone is gathered right here...Liv Amara" Mewtwo says

"Liv Amara...explain" Rex says

"Last night. She ambushed me with her gang of monsters. I held them off for at least an hour but Liv Amara caught me anyway. She rendered my powers useless using a yellow container and then experimented on me. While off guard, I broke out of my glass container then escaped out of one of the below ground labs, and then I came here" Mewtwo says. Gogo, Togekiss, Honey Lemon, Mythra, Pyra, Nia, Mórag, Brighid, Pandoria, and Poppi came over as well

"Guys…" Gogo says. Everyone turned back for a quick second then looked back

"Woah" Honey Lemon says

"Mewtwo in the flesh" Jennifer says

"Electivire?" Electivire asks

"Why? It's because Liv Amara is trying to create another me." Mewtwo says

"She's creating another monster?" Hiro asks

"Yes, one ten times worse than me. One that is a hyrbid of me, Kingdra, Scizor, Charizard, Golem, Oddish, Diglett, Absol, Gastly, Clefable, Electrode, Machoke, Glaceon, Raticate, and a Telethia" Mewtwo says

"Telethia…" Shulk says

"Hold on. Does this mean this monster is all types of Pokemon?" Drake asks

"Yes. That's how bad this monster is. I cannot defeat him on my own." Mewtwo says

"So you also have the desire to take down Liv Amara. But for the sake of killing that monster" Dunban says

"No. I do it for the sake of Pokemon and the good humans of this world. Ash Ketchum, Tim Goodman, and Drake Melton. Those three have helped throughout my life. They care for Pokemon as much as I do" Mewtwo says

"And there are many more good people" Rex says

"That is why I no longer seek to destroy mankind. There is too much good here" Mewtwo says

"You know what. Get to SFIT. Liv Amara may be looking for you" Hiro says


	2. Enter: Mewthree

**SFIT**

Mewtwo looked at Shulk's group minus Melia, Big Hero 6, Rex's group, Drake, Jennifer, and their Pokemon

"Alright Mewtwo. Can you tell us what you saw in Sycorax?" Shulk asks

"I will...what I saw in that lab can rival what I saw in the lab where I was created. One thing I saw in the lab was a yellow container that restricted my powers" Mewtwo says telepathically

"A yellow container?" Rex asks

"Restrict your powers? How is that possible?" Drake asks

"I do not know. The yellow container did three things, that was only the first. The second was that is created a gauntlet filled with two holes" Mewtwo says

"And what were they shaped like?" Hiro asks. Mewtwo looked around then looked at Mythra

"The thing on her chest" Mewtwo says. Mythra looked down at her chest

"Do you mean my...core crystal?" Mythra asks

"Yes." Mewtwo says

"Why would she…" Mythra says

"I do not know the purpose of why she had the container, I only know of its existence and what it did" Mewtwo says

"What about the third thing?" Rex asks

"She created a purple version of Mythra's core crystal based on data" Mewtwo says

"A purple…" Rex says before realizing

"What is it?" Shulk asks

"She's looking to revive Malos" Nia says

"Malos?" Wasabi asks

"Getting total bad guy vibes from him" Fred says

"It's...complicated" Drake says

"He's not wrong" Dromarch says

"But why would Liv Amara want all those things?" Sharla asks

"It puzzles me as well" Dunban says

"A new monster based off the DNA of all types of Pokemon, a gauntlet with two holes shaped like Aegis core crystals, and the revival of Malos...but where does it end?" Mórag asks

"Alert: A bank robbery by High Voltage has been reported" Baymax says

"Last time we saw them. They went fully eel" Gogo says

"Liv Amara must have cut back on their mutation so that they may rob this bank" Hiro says

"Right. Now let's go" Shulk says

**ATM Center**

The group arrived on the scene.

"There's no one here" Honey Lemon says

"Impossible. We saw them on TV" Reyn says

"Glad we got your attention" A familiar voice to Big Hero 6 and Mewtwo says

"It's High Voltage" Gogo says. Barb and Juniper, the two who made up High Voltage came from the shadows

"They look hideous" Nia says

"Shut up cat lady" Juniper says. Mewtwo came closer

"Let me take care of this. These two didn't shut up yesterday" Mewtwo says

"How could we shut up?" Barb asks

"It's just us now. No one else to help you" Mewtwo says

"That's right. Bring it on" Juniper says

"I think I will" Mewtwo says. He charged at Juniper but he was blocked by a mysterious figure that came flying down

"Wait, who's that?" Drake asks. A figure that looks like Mewtwo looked at Mewtwo with his large red eyes. His skin was a gray color, with dark gray in the parts where Mewtwo was purple. He was larger than the Psychic Pokemon, and possessed horns on his head

"Hello" The Mewtwo doppelgänger says

"Who are you?" Mewtwo asks

"My name is Mewthree. Lady Liv sent me here to encounter you" Mewthree says

"So this is why Liv Amara wanted my DNA. To create you" Mewtwo says.

"Yes. I made everyone in this city believe High Voltage robbed a bank. It even worked on the most powerful Pokemon in the world" Mewthree says.

"Then I shall TAKE YOU ON!" Mewtwo shouts. He tackles Mewthree into a building.

"Guess that leaves us here." Barb says

"Yeah. Bring it on" Juniper says

"Very well" Zeke says

"We'll light you up" Pandoria says

"Electivire" Electivire says

"Bring it on. MEWTHREE!" Barb shouts. Mewtwo was thrown into a building window. Mewthree came out and knocked back everyone else except Zeke, Pandoria, Drake, and Electivire

"They're all yours" Mewthree says. He grabs Mewtwo and launches him up in the sky.

"Take...THIS!" Juniper shouts. She throws a huge electricity ball at Electivire

"Electivire. Absorb" Drake says. Electivire absorbs the electricity

"My turn." Zeke says. He charges at Barb and tries to slash her. Barb came back to hit him with an electricity bolt.

"Looks like we got a nonfighter here. Relying on his Pokemon" Juniper says

"Says YOU!" Rex shouts.

"What...this is our fight" Juniper says. Brighid used her blue flames to block off the mother-daughter duo. Mewtwo was knocked down to the ground nearby them

"Uh" Mewtwo says

"You cannot defeat me Mewtwo. I am too strong" Mewthree says

"No" Dunban says. Sharla shoots Mewthree on the side but it bounced off. The monster looked at her

"Simple bullets are no match for me" Mewthree says. Mewtwo got up and hit him with a shadow ball. Juniper and Barb tried to hold back the group but they were overwhelmed

"We need to get out of here" Juniper says. Mewthree looked at Mewtwo

"Till next time...old me" Mewthree says. He and High Voltage teleported away.

"Thanks for the assistance" Zeke says to everyone

"Their electricity power is unbelievable" Mórag says

"You hesistated Drake...why" Pandoria says. A huge Telethia monster came out of nowhere and roared at the group

"I didn't know how to fight a human with electricity" Drake says to Pandoria

"A Telethia?" Sharla asks

"Oh no...MELIA!" Shulk shouts

"Melly" Riki says

"I'll calm it down" Mewtwo says

"No. You're hurt right now" Hiro says.

"I'll take care of this. Go...SWAMPERT!" A mysterious man says. A Swampert came out too. Everyone turned to him

"Wha…" Rex says

"Now Swampert...Mega Evolve" The man says. Swampert mega-evolved

"Swamp…" Swampert says. He charges at the Telethia and tackles it down

"It's all yours now" The man says

"That Swampert…" Mewtwo says

"Alright then...THIS IS THE MONADO'S POWER!" Shulk shouts. He jumps up and cuts a piece of the monster's neck cutting off the bio-chip. The monster started to revert back to it's original state...which was Melia

"Melly" Riki says. He went to go hug the girl but she felt dizzy

"Where...where am I" Melia says

"So she was turned into a monster" Hiro says. Mewtwo looked back at the man

"The Swampert that disabled the yellow container. You helped me escape" Mewtwo says. The Swampert de-mega evolved.

"Yes. My name is Doctor Caleb Martin, and I want to talk to all of you" Dr Martin says

"Us?" Shulk asks

**SFIT**

Dr Martin was with the group

"So you work for Sycorax?" Hiro asks

"Yes, I let Mewtwo out so he may warn you guys" Dr Martin says. Baymax was checking up the Pokemon

"And I did" Mewtwo says

"Liv Amara is creating the monsters for the sake of invasion" Dr Martin says

"Invasion?" Rex asks

"Let me tell you about what happened two months ago…" Dr Martin says

**Two Months Ago**

There was a piece of Telethia bones on the ground. They were picked up by Sycorax workers. Dr Martin and Liv Amara stood and watched

"Ms Amara, why do you want to pick up these bones?" Dr Martin asks

"For the sake of making progress. I can use these to make an army of Telethia" Liv says

"Like that maniac?" Dr Martin asks

"Zanza is not all that bad. He did what he did to try to move the world forward. That's a goal he and I share. We must move the world forward...at any cost" Liv says

"That's insane. Even if it means destruction?" Dr Martin asks

"Yes" Liv says. She smiled wickedly

"The Liv Amara I was hired by would never stand for this...what changed?" Dr Martin asks. He storms off

**Present Day**

"...Not all that bad? He wanted to destroy our world. He did not value the life he created, and killed Meyneth" Fiora says

"Exactly. Which is why I seeked you guys" Dr Martin says

"What about this Mewthree. He's really powerful" Mythra says

"He is especially" A familiar voice says. Everyone turned to see Alvis

"Alvis" Shulk says.

"I'm back after all this time" Alvis says. He turned to Mythra and his eyes lit up.

"Is he...okay?" Mythra asks. Alvis ran up to her and hugged her

"Oh" Melia says

"This is Alvis. He's the Monado" Shulk says

"I've missed you so much...Mythra" Alvis says. He breaks the hug.

"How do you know my name?" Mythra asks

"That's a long story that I promised to not tell" Alvis says

"He doesn't recognize me though" Pyra says

"No...I do not" Alvis says

"Wow" Drake says

"Wait, he's the Monado?" Rex asks

"Yeah. Like how Pyra and Mythra are the Aegis" Shulk says

"One of the three Aegises" Rex saya

"The second being Malos and the other being lost forever" Mórag says

"Looks like there is more to Alvis than meets the eye" Gogo says

"Seems weird" Reyn says

"It was actually a good thing he's back now. He could be helpful in defeating Liv Amara" Dr Martin says

"True. Where do we strike next?" Hiro asks

"We don't. I'll try to look into it tommorrow" Dr Martin says

"I'll look for Jessie and James then" Drake says. He runs out of the room with Electivire

"Meanwhile. Me and you need to have a word" Mythra says to Alvis

"I see you haven't changed a bit" Alvis says

**In another room**

Mythra and Alvis were alone in a room

"Okay. No Pyra. No Rex. No Shulk. Now I want to know how you know me" Mythra says

"I...think that's fair after what I did" Alvis says

"What did you do?" Mythra asks

"Leave…" Alvis says

"Leave? You were never with me" Mythra says. Alvis revealed a blue Aegis core crystal

"My real name is Ontos...while yours is Pneuma" Alvis says

"So you're my brother...but how can you remember that on your own?" Mythra asks

"I had to follow Zanza to Shulk's world. I had a vision he would put it in a cycle of destruction and recreation" Alvis says

"You mean Klaus…" Mythra says

"No...I mean Zanza." Alvis says

"Okay. I do not know what you mean by that, but why hide the core crystal?" Mythra asks

"I was told to hide it from everyone. Zanza told me to" Alvis says

"What? How can you remember and I can't?" Mythra asks

"Your memory was erased Mythra...along with Malo's" Alvis says

"MALOS!" Mythra shouts

"Yes...you are my sister. Malos is my brother" Alvis says

"Who were created by?" Mythra asks

"Zanza" Alvis says

"What…" Mythra says

"That is all I am allowed to tell you…" Alvis says

"...Fine" Mythra says

"You are still the same as ever" Alvis says. He giggled

**Top of Building**

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked around the city

"THIS CITY IS TOO BIG! THAT PIKACHU COULD BE ANYWHERE!" Jessie shouts

"I'm looking. I cannot find anything" James says

"Then look HARDER!" Jessie shouts

"Fine…" James says

"I still wonder...what are the hot springs like around here?" Meowth asks

"I always wanted to try them. Good idea Meowth" Jessie says

"That can come later" James says

"What are you three doing?" Drake asks. Team Rocket jumped at him and his Electivire

"What are you doing here?" Jessie asks

"Trying to find you guys" Drake says

"We are trying to find…" James says before being cut off

"Ash? You lost him in the collision two months ago. He might not even be here" Drake says

"If we landed here then he has to be here" Jessie says

"Yeah. Don't get involved here." Meowth says

"We like you and your sister. Don't make us change our opinions" Jessie says

"You do know that this is the home of Big Hero 6…" Drake says. Team Rocket jumped

"He's right" James says

"We're dead if we get caught" Jessie says

"How about this...I overheard the hot springs deal so let me pay for your trip" Drake says

"REALLY!" All three members say at once says

"Sure. Why not? I have too much money anyways" Drake says

"Thank Drake" Jessie says

"Hot springs here we come" James says

"Electivire" Electivire says

"SHUT UP!" Meowth shouts

"Electi. Electivire" Electivire says

"Wait...who's monsters?" Meowth asks

"Liv Amara...she's creating monsters around the city. You guys better get inside" Drake says

"We have nowhere to stay" James says

"Oh...I have a place for you" Drake says

**SFIT**

Honey Lemon stepped into the Nerd Lab. Team Rocket comes out of nowhere

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie says

"And make it double" James says

"To protect the world from devasation" Jessie says

"To unite all peoples within our nation" James says

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie says

"To extend our reach to the stars above" James says

"Jessie" Jessie says

"James" James says

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Jessie says

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James says

"Meowth. That's right" Meowth says. Wobbuffet breaks out of his Pokeball

"WOBBUFFET!" Wobbuffet says. Honey Lemon stared at them

"So...who are you guys again?" Honey Lemon asks

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? IT WAS IN THE WHOLE DAMN MOTTO!" James shouts

"PAY ATTENTION!" Jessie shouts

"Jessie and James. Who let you guys in?" Honey Lemon asks

"Drake Melton did" Jessie says

"Why?" Honey Lemon asks

"So we have a place to stay. We can't be outside where Liv Amara's monsters can rip us limb to limb" James says

"Yeah" Meowth says

"The Meowth can talk?" Honey Lemon asks

"Yeah. Get used to it" Meowth says

"This is our lab" Honey Lemon says

"Our…" Jessie says. Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Togekiss, Wasabi, and Fred follow them up

"A Togekiss" Meowth says

"Wait a minute. That white marshmellow is...THAT RED ROBOT FROM BIG HERO 6!" James shouts

**Yes even Team Rocket isn't that stupid to figure out who Big Hero 6 is.**

"We better get out of here" Jessie says. The two run away

"Togekiss" Togekiss says. Meowth turned back

"What do you mean Drake told them?" Meowth asks

"We were told by Drake that he let you three stay here. Even if you guys want to steal that Pikachu" Hiro says. Jessie and James look back

"Oh" James says

"Why?" Jessie asks

"He said something about you guys going to the hot spring later. And that you would help us defeat Liv Amara" Gogo says

"THAT LAST PART WAS NEVER APART OF THE DEAL!" Jessie shouts

"We might as well help. I mean, Liv Amara is creating monsters. I don't want to be apart of that list" James says

"Now that I think about it...I agree" Jessie says. Meowth looked at the Togekiss

"How long have you had that thing?" Meowth asks Gogo

"Two months" Gogo says

"Was it a Togepi. Because something like that doesn't evolve that fast" Meowth says

"I trained it" Gogo says. Meowth raised an eyebrow

"Okay. Let's get ready" Hiro says. Mewtwo came into the room

"What are THEY doing here" Mewtwo says.

"MEWTWO'S HERE!" Jessie shouts

"This is enjoyabe" Gogo says as she giggles at them freaking out

"If Drake brought you here, he must have a good reason" Mewtwo says

**Later**

Everyone stared at Team Rocket

"Wobbuffet" Wobbuffet says

"Magmortar" Magmortar says

"They look like idiots" Shulk says

"They figured us out in seconds" Fred says

"Maybe not as idiotic as I thought" Sharla says

"Why is all the attention on us? Mewtwo is right there" James says

"But we know why he's here" Nia says

"And another Tora…" James says

"Riki the Heropon. Tora is not" Riki says

"Tora is...rather underling" Tora says

"Okay. Now how about that bird girl" Jessie says

"See Melly, Nopon not only ones that call you bird lady" Riki says

"I don't look too much like a bird" Melia says

"The wings, the color...yeah you do" Gogo says

"Gray is the color of a bird?" Melia asks

"Over a thousand species of birds contain the color gray" Baymax says

"Thanks" Melia says

"How about...FINE!" James shouts

"Okay. Dr Martin should be back later with some data. What do we do in the meantime?" Rex asks

"We plan to get into Sycorax" Hiro says

"How?" Dunban asks

"We get into Sycorax. Then go to the floor where they kept Mewtwo" Hiro says

"That sounds like a good idea" Mewtwo says

"And I also have a cool new thing I made last night" Hiro says. He puts a belt around Gogo's stomach area

"What is this?" Gogo asks.

"You'll see" Hiro says. He puts a stone on Togekiss

"Toge?" Togekiss asks

"I examined the Mega Bracklet and whole mechanic of the Mega Evolution. That led me to create a stone that can be held by Pokemon and another stone that is attached to our suits" Hiro says

"What does it do?" Mewtwo asks

"The stones will read each other. One stone gathers data from the Pokemon and transports it over to the other stone. Then that stone will transport data to the belt causing the person wearing the suit to have their suits enhance" Hiro says

"So our suits are enhance when the stone is used?" Gogo asks

"Yes" Hiro says

"Will it hurt any of the Pokemon holding the stone?" Mewtwo asks

"No" Hiro says

"Then I approve of this. Now how about we test it out" Mewtwo says

"Okay. All Togekiss has to do is use the stone" Hiro says

"How do we do that?" Gogo asks

"Tell it to use the stone" Hiro says

"Alright...Togekiss, use stone" Gogo says to Togekiss. The belt starts to envelope Gogo in a flash of light similar to a mega evolution. The evolution finally ended

"Gogo…" Hiro says. Everyone looked at the girl

"Woah" Sharla says

"Why do I feel...weird" Gogo says. Where her suit was yellow, it is now white with red and blue triangles on her chest plate...like Togekiss

"We're ready" Shulk says


	3. Kingdra

**That night**

Dr Martin came up to the group. Gogo was back to normal with the belt still on her suit

"We need help getting into Sycorax. Tonight, Liv Amara is having workers work later, even her beloved intern" Dr Martin says

"Okay. Gogo, you can enhance your powers for five minutes. Use it if you encounter Liv Amara" Hiro says to Gogo

"Okay Hiro" Gogo says.

"Toge...kiss" Togekiss says. Drake and Jennifer turn to Team Rocket

"Will you be…" Drake says before being cut off

"Absolutely not. We are not getting caught" James says

"Yeah" Jessie says

"Probably for the best. Team Rocket is wanted after all" Jennifer says to Drake

"Okay. What do we do first?" Drake asks

"I believe Mewtwo can explain this part" Dr Martin says

"Gladly, while Liv Amara and her goons was able to make my powers useless, she never did anything with her workers. So I can use my powers on them so they may not hear us or see us" Mewtwo says

"That's cool. But will we all go into the place undetected?" Shulk asks

"Yes. Dr Martin will give us directions though" Mewtwo says

"No. I cannot be seen with you guys. Go into Sub Level 9. That's where Liv is creating the monsters. I believe she won't be down there for a while" Dr Martin says

"Then we make our move" Mewtwo says

"Right" Rex says

**Liv Amara's Office**

Chris stepped into the office with two Master Balls

"Did you do it?" Liv asks

"It took a couple of hours but Palkia and Dialga were captured" Chris says

"What did it cost?" Liv asks

"Bessie and Orso Knox need some rest right now. Luckily, we went undetected by Big Hero 6, and whoever is helping them" Chris says

"Cost very small. Good" Liv says

"What about the hero's. They're so close to figuring us out" Chris says. Mewthree came into the room

"They will never figure us out. By the way, the only reason the two legendaries are Lady Liv's is because of me" Mewthree says

"Is that so. I made you stronger than Mewtwo. Looks like I did not fail" Liv says

"No...you did not. Now what will you do with them?" Mewthree asks

"You'll see. We just need to steal some tech" Liv says

**Sycorax**

The group steps into Sycorax undetected. Fiora looked and saw Karmi walking by

"Is that the girl that told Hiro that he sounded like Mórag?" Fiora asks

"Yes, and her name is Karmi" Honey Lemon says

"Oh. I see" Fiora says. She and Honey Lemon move into the elevator

**Sub Level 9**

The group entered the deepest Sub Level in the building

"This place is dark" Drake says

"Poppi. Do you detect anything?" Rex asks

"Poppi detect no monsters" Poppi says

"I detect none as well" Baymax says

"Togekiss" Togekiss says

"Togekiss detects none" Mewtwo says

"Does this part seem familiar to anyone?" Hiro asks

"This is not the room where I was kept in." Mewtwo says. Nia and Dromarch looked around and ran into a room

"Looks like this may be it" Nia says. Everyone looked into it

"This is the room" Mewtwo says. He teleports into the room and opens the door from the inside. Everyone gets in and looks around

"This is the place?" Shulk asks

"Yes" Mewtwo says. Hiro looked around and found the yellow container. He picked it up

"Is this the yellow container?" Hiro asks

"Yes it is." Mewtwo says. Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred recognized it

"The Reality Container" Wasabi says

"You recognize this thing?" Sharla asks

"Funny thing, this is the reason we are friends" Gogo says

"No way" Hiro says

"Yeah. I don't know how it got here though" Honey Lemon says

"Okay" Hiro says.

"I'll take it Hiro" Dunban says. He grabs the container and holds it. Mythra looked around noticing something

"Where is Malos' core crystal? It's missing" Mythra says

"Our brother?" Alvis asks

"Yes, he is being revived by Liv Amara" Mythra says

"I see" Alvis says

"The gauntlet too. That's also missing" Rex says

"But the Pokemon are here…" Mewtwo says. Everyone looked at the Pokemon. "We need to free these guys. You all have my permission to take a Pokemon to train"

"No thank you" Shulk says

"That goes for all of us here" Fiora says. Sharla, Dunban, Reyn, and Melia nodded in agreement

"Riki no need Pokemon." Riki says

"Us Drivers are good too" Rex says. Nia, Mórag, Zeke, and Tora nodded in agreement

"I don't want a Pokemon" Hiro says

"Already have one and don't need another" Gogo says

"But the rest of us will gladly take one" Wasabi says

"Okay. Choose…" Mewtwo says. Wasabi walks over to the set of Pokeballs and throws one. It was a Scizor

"Scizor" Scizor says

"Scizor, this is Wasabi. He is a noble hero, and is now your partner" Mewtwo says. Scizor looked at Wasabi, the hero turned on his plasma blades

"Scizor…" Scizor says. Fred now looks at the Pokeballs and throws one. This one was a Charizard

"Chari…" Charizard says

"Charizard. This is Fred, he can be a little airheaded but he has the heart of a warrior. He is your partner now" Mewtwo says.

"Why thank you Mewtwo. I would say that you are a cool Pokemon" Fred says

"Thanks Fred" Mewtwo says. Honey Lemon was the last one to get a Pokemon. She threw a Pokeball. It was a Kingdra...with a twist

"Boy, it's cramped in there" Kingdra says. Everyone stared with wide eyes at the Seahorse/Dragon Pokemon.

"He talks?" Honey Lemon asks

"I didn't even know that" Mewtwo says

"Mewtwo...you're here" Kingdra says

"Kingdra, this is your new trainer, Honey Lemon. She's a optimistic and smart girl" Mewtwo says. Kingdra looked at Honey Lemon

"She looks like my previous partner" Kingdra says

"So she does…" Mewtwo says

"Hi Kingdra" Honey Lemon says

"Alright...where am I at?" Kingdra asks

"Sycorax. Liv Amara used your DNA to create a monster" Shulk says

"That's why I felt a pain in my stomach earlier" Kingdra says

"Why do you talk?" Pyra asks

"Because my previous partner taught me" Kingdra says

"Another Meowth...great" Gogo says. Mewtwo gathered the remaining Pokeballs, teleported, then came back

"Alright. We need to get out of here before anything major happens" Mewtwo says. The group exits the room

"Stop…" Mewthree says. The group turns to Liv and her goons

"Liv Amara" Zeke says. The group prepared for battle. Liv Amara held the gauntlet with Malos' core crystal filling up one of the holes. Malos' sword appeared on her left hand

"A...Monado" Shulk says

"How is that possible?" Dunban asks. Mythra looked at Malos

"It's not as impossible as you think. Now leave…" Liv says. Her goons were shocked at her saying that

"...Wait, she's letting us free?" Nia asks

"We best go" Rex says. The group left the building. Mewthree was furious and looked at his master

"Lady Liv. Why let them free?" Mewthree asks

"Because they will be destroyed later on by all of us. Once I complete my collection. I will be able to take on Shulk and Rex" Liv says as she looks at her gauntlet

**Gogo's Place that morning**

Honey Lemon looked at Kingdra

"Kingdra" Honey Lemon says

"I know, I have a lot of explaining to do. It's not too normal for a Pokemon to speak" Kingdra says

"I want to know your backstory" Honey Lemon says

"You deserve that...I was born a Horsea in the state of Kentucky. I was alone in the wild, then I encountered my previous partner, her name was Daisy, young as ever. She then fell in love with a man, but he left to fight in World War I. Daisy then started to date a man she admitted to me that she never loved. She got married to him later on. The man had a Tyranitar as his Pokemon but that Tyranitar was unhappy with his partner. Then, one day, Daisy's cousin sets up Daisy and the man she trully loves. I thought Daisy was about to be trully happy...then…" Kingdra says

"What? What happened?" Honey Lemon asks

"She threw it all away. She...DEFENDED THAT DISGUSTING MAN" Kingdra shouts

"What?" Honey Lemon asks

"She defended the husband she never loved. She and the man she really loved, were never seen again all because he was murdered. Me and Tyranitar knew before anyone else, we tried to stay but it was no use…" Kingdra says

"Kingdra…" Honey Lemon says

"We took a three month trip. Tyranitar died then, in a battle, I didn't see it but he died. Daisy then started to grow old after that. I couldn't look at her the same as I used to. She threw away her happiness for a man that cheated on her over and over again, a man that didn't appreciate her. Then I turned into a Seadra right before Daisy died. I was given to her daughter but she always kept me in my Pokeball. The only thing good about her was that she gave me a Dragon's Scale allowing me to become a Kingdra. Then she traded me away to a dealer. I was in a Pokeball for almost thirty years...but it felt like only one and a half days" Kingdra says

"Wow…" Honey Lemon says. She grabs the Pokemon and hugs him

"But you seem better than her…" Kingdra says

"What?" Honey Lemon asks

"Mewtwo...showed me some of your heroics. I will be happy to be by your side" Kingdra says

"Oh Kingdra" Honey Lemon says. She grabs the Pokemon again and they take a photo

"Now, I want a little encounter with that Meowth you spoke of" Kingdra says

**Later at SFIT**

Honey Lemon and Kingdra returned. Everyone else in the group was in the lab, even Team Rocket

"So…" Shulk says

"Where is he?" Kingdra asks. Meowth scoots Wobbuffet out of his way and walks up to the seahorse/dragon Pokemon

"What's the big idea? Is this one of Mewtwo's tricks?" Meowth asks

"Nope. I can talk in human like you" Kingdra says

"A Kingdra should not be able to talk" Meowth says

"And neither should a Meowth but look where we are. Anyways, don't try to stop me. I'm stronger" Kingdra says. Meowth almost scratched him but stopped

"This isn't over" Meowth says

"No...it is not" Kingdra says. The two go to their respective sides

"Okay. Now what do we do about this?" Hiro asks

"Why did Liv Amara allow us to go free?" Dunban asks

"Maybe Liv Amara want to take out RexRex and friends later" Tora says

"That may be it. Maybe she wants to complete that gauntlet" Mythra says

"But why did she wield a Monado?" Shulk asks

"Alvis…" Hiro says. Alvis looked down

"What do you know that we don't?" Reyn asks. Alvis hesitated but he showed the group his core crystal. Everyone gasped

"What are we gasping at?" Jessie asks

"You're…" Dromarch says

"My name is Ontos. I am one of the Aegises. Mythra and Malos are my siblings" Alvis says

"But not Pyra?" Rex asks

"I do not even know of her" Alvis says

"It must be because I was created by Mythra" Pyra says

"I see" Alvis says

"We cannot allow Liv Amara to know of this" Shulk says. Alvis hid his core crystal

"Right" Hiro says

"Alright. Be aware everyone, Liv Amara could strike at any moment" Rex says

"That's right" Shulk saus

**Later in another room**

Alvis showed Mythra the True Monado

"It's...like Malos' sword with the brightness of the Third Aegis Sword" Mythra says

"I only allow Shulk to use this Monado for emergencies. Like killing a god" Alvis says

"I see. How about an Aegis?" Mythra asks

"An Aegis? Why would you use your weapon against your own kind?" Alvis asks

"Because Malos was about to destroy the world" Mythra says in a harsh tone

"Malos?" Alvis asks

"You seriously don't believe me?" Mythra asks

"No...I'm just surprised, I would never think of Malos doing such a thing. He's supposed to bring rationality to the Aegises. He used his power to protect us from danger, not use it" Alvis says

"Protect? You mean Malos was good once?" Mythra asks

"Yes. He was the protective one. While I was the wise one. You were the quick one with an attitude" Alvis says

"...That does kinda sound like me" Mythra says. There was an explosion in the room. Momokase came out of it. "A mutant"

"Let me show you the true power of the Monado" Alvis says. He activates Monado Speed causing him to attack Momokase at lightning speed.

"Uh" Mythra says. She was tackled down by Orso Knox. Chris came in from behind the monster and used a device on her causing her to be paralyzed Alvis looked at her and ran in her direction. Momokase came from behind and tackled him to the ground. Bessie the Bear followed and made sure he stayed down. The pulse device caused Mythra to go back into her core crystal. Chris grabbed it

"We have it." Chris says. He takes some four of Hiro's stones and two belts. "That too. Now let's get out of here."

Bessie knocked out Alvis immediately

**Two Hours Later**

Alvis was laying on a bed in the Nerd Lab. Baymax and Sharla attended to him

"Alvis...where's Mythra?" Shulk asks

"She was taken by Liv Amara's monsters and assistant" Alvis says

"Chris?" Wasabi asks

"Yes" Alvis says

"Mythra was taken by Liv Amara. Now she has the two holes filled" Rex says

"How did they take you down so easily?" Sharla asks

"I could not have visions for some odd reason" Alvis says

"Mewthree may have been responsible. He can turn off abilities" Mewtwo says

"How?" Shulk asks

"Because when we first fought. He made sure I couldn't teleport for most of the battle by turning it off" Mewtwo says

"That's scary powerful" Drake says

"We got to get Mythra back" Rex says

"Right" Shulk says.

"Wait…" Hiro says. He gives two stones and a belt each to Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred

"Awesome" Fred says

"Ready Honey?" Kingdra asks

"Yes" Honey Lemon says.

**Sycorax Entrance**

The group charged towards the entrance. Liv was waiting for them

"LIV AMARA!" Shulk shouts. Liv turned to the group

"You made it" Liv says

"What do you mean we made it? Give us back Mythra" Rex says

"You want the Aegis? She's mine now" Liv says. She held up her gauntlet with Mythra's core crystal and Malos' core crystal. Malos' sword came out of her right hand and Mythra's sword her left

"Is she for real?" Nia asks

"Certainly" Drake says

"You can keep that container. It's served it's purpose in my plans. I'm so close to becoming powerful enough to take down Shulk and Rex at once" Liv says

"Ha. That's a funny joke" Reyn says. Mewthree, High Voltage, Oros Knox, Momokase, Bessie, Mr Sparkles, and the Mayoi came out of hiding

"You had to…" Zeke says. There was a huge water blast that hit Liv's group

"But who?" Chris asks

"Liv Amara. We are with playing games. It's time" Dr Martin says with his Mega Swampert

"Is that what you want?" Liv asks. Mewthree charges and tackles down the Swampert

"You have caused enough pain. TO THESE GOOD CITIZENS!" Dr Martin shouts. The Golden Mechon came from nowhere and Dr Martin climbed into it

"Is that...?" Melia asks

"The remain of Egil's Golden Mechon" Shulk says

"Indeed" Liv says. She uses Malos' Monado and starts to weaken the Mechon's power.

"Your Aegis powers...WILL NEVER STOP ME!" Dr Martin shouts. He starts to charge an energy blast but Liv uses Siren to take a major blow at the Mechon

"Dr Martin...NO!" Drake shouts

"I digged this thing out of the Mechonis remains. You aren't going to kill me that easy" Dr Martin says. Liv Amara jumped up and stabs the Mechon

"What the bloody hell?" Nia asks

"HE'S GOING TO MURDER HIM!" Drake shouts. The rest of the monsters charged at the group

"Now it's time. Togekiss, use stone" Gogo says. Her powers became enhanced by Togekiss.

"Scizor. Use stone" Wasabi says. His powers became enhanced by Scizor. His suit was now red with scissor-like plasma blades

"CHARIZARD. USE STONE!" Fred says making a pose. His powers became enhanced by Charizard. His suit now had wings giving him the abilitiy to fly along with the dragon head looking like Charizard. "Oh...yeah"

"Let's do this" Gogo says. She jumped up into the air then tackled down Momokase. Juniper looked at Electivire

"This is a rematch" Juniper says. Barb stared down at Zeke and Pandoria

"Come on old lady" Pandoria says. The mother-daughter duo let out a strong electricity wave causing the two to fall back

"Electivire. Use Electro Ball" Drake says

"Electi..VIRE!" Electivire shouts. The ball hit Juniper then bounced off and his Barb. Jennifer and Magmortar were busy taking down Bessie

"Magmortar. Use Fire Blast" Jennifer says

"Magmortar" Magmortar says. She used Fire Blast knocking back the bear. Dr Martin continued to fight Liv Amara

"Look at what you have caused" Dr Martin says. Mewthree held up a dead Swampert. "What?"

"You're next" Liv says. She stabbed at the Mechon once more but this time. She hit one of Dr Martin's organs. Shulk and Rex turned to see it

"Dr Martin...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shulk shouts

"Why...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" Rex shouts. Mewthree threw down the Swampert

"MEWTHREEEEEEE!" Mewtwo shouts as he charges at the monster. Liv Amara turned to them with a smile

"To show you how dangerous I am" Liv says

"We will not stop till we are rid of you. We will not stop the fighting...as we did not stop against Zanza" Shulk says

"Alright then Shulk, Heir to the Monado, and Rex, Driver of the Aegis. Come at me" Liv says


	4. Ash, Misty, and Brock

Liv came down to the ground to fight against Shulk and Rex. Pyra and Alvis were right behind them. Rex tried to slash Liv but she blocked it with Mythra's sword, Shulk tried the same but he was also blocked

"What?" Shulk asks

"Didn't expect that" Liv says. She pushed back Shulk. Rex was pushed back towards him

"Time to use a Monado Art" Rex says

"Right...Monado...SAVE US FROM HARM!" Shulk shouts. He activates Monado Buster. The two agressively charged at Liv but she held off the two with ease. Meanwhile in the sky, Mewthree and Mewtwo were having an intense battle in the sky

"Do you not see the chaos. You work for a woman that wants to destroy the world?" Mewtwo asks

"So what? I'll stil be here" Mewthree says. He tries to punch Mewtwo but he teleports away and then comes to back to slap him with his tail.

"You don't know that. Liv Amara believes progress at any cost. She would not be saving the human race by doing that" Mewtwo says

"The world shall move FORWARD!" Mewthree shouts. The two continued to fight intensely like in an anime. Liv Amara continued to hold off Shulk and Rex

"Pathetic. You two cannot defeat me" Liv says. She pushed back the two them jumped closer to the Sycorax building.

"Our friends need our help. Kingdra, use stone" Honey Lemon says

"Gladly" Kingdra says. Honey Lemon's powers were enhanced by Kingdra. Her suit was now blue with her chem purse becoming a hand cannon

"I don't have any hands. But these arms can unleash chem balls...also, why do I crave meat?" Honey Lemon asks

"Dragon Type Problems" Kingdra says. Shulk and Rex ran up to everyone else. Mewtwo knocked down Mewthree towards the monster areas. Liv Amara's team and Shulk's team stared each other down as they were now on opposite sides of each other

"WE WILL NOT LET YOU CONTINUE YOUR SLAUGHTER OF THIS WORLD!" Shulk shouts

"Sure...you won't" Liv says with a smile

"Never thought we would have to fight her like this" Hiro says. Mewtwo grabs one of Hiro's stone

"Tell me to use the stone. You will help me against Mewthree" Mewtwo says

"Okay. MEWTWO, USE STONE!" Hiro shouts. His powers were enhanced by Mewtwo. His suit looked greyish with purple on some parts. He had a tail and was able to fly

"Come on" Mewtwo says. He and Hiro flew at Mewthree and got into a battle with him. Everyone else began to charge at each other getting into an intense fight. Mórag, Brighid, Nia, Dromarch, Jennifer, and Magmortar took on Bessie. Brighid and Magmortar surrounded the being with their fire walls. Nia jumped up and preformed an attack using her twin rings. The bear began to roar

"Magmortar. Use lava plume" Jennifer says.

"Mag...MORTAR!" Magmortar shouts. She touches the ground and the bear was immensly hurt by the lava. Mórag used her whips to hold the bear together

"Alright Magmortar. Time for your Z-Move" Jennifer says. She showed a Z-Move bracelet. "USE INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

"Mag...MORTAAAAAAARRRRR" Magmortar shout. She uses an intense move on Bessie causing the bear to fall down to it's death

"There" Mórag says. Zeke, Pandoria, Drake, and Electivire continued their battle against High Voltage

"Alright. We prepped for this day" Drake says. Juniper and Barb sent out a giant bolt of electricity "Electivire absorb" Drake says. Electivire absorbed the electricity

"There" Zeke says

"Electivire. Use thunderbolt" Drake says.

"ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire shouts. The thunderbolt zapped High Voltage

"Now Zeke" Drake says

"BRINGER OF CHAOS! ULTIMATE LIGHTNING FURY SLASH. MAAAAAAAAAAXXXXX" Zeke shouts. He used the move correctly this time causing High Voltage to get knocked out

"We did it" Drake says. Shulk and Rex continued their sword fight against Liv Amara.

"You should of learned" Liv says. She pushes back Shulk and Rex. Pyra and Alvis make sure they slide back no more. Everyone else started to back the two up

"Thanks" Shulk says to Alvis

"The time has come" Liv says. She started to charge up both of the swords she wielded them sent out a powerful blast to the heroes. All of them went black

**Unknown Location in San Fransokyo**

Drake was awakening nearby a fire. He was in an alleyway

"Uh...wha…" Drake says. A Pikachu crawls on his body

"Pika?" Pikachu asks

"Oh look, a Pikachu, my hero Ash Ketchum has a Pikachu just like you…WAIT A MINUTE!" Drake says. He gets up immediately and looks around. He sees three figures

"He's awake" One of the three says

"Hold on…" Drake says. He gets up and then sees the three figures...they were none other than Ash, Misty, and Brock

"You're awake" Ash says

"Ash Ketchum...with Misty and Brock" Drake says

"Hold on a minute...it's you" Brock says recognizing Drake. Ash looked back

"You KNOW this guy?" Ash asks

"We both do" Misty says.

**Flashback**

Brock and Misty have flashbacks of a younger Drake Melton and his Electabuzz taking down their Pokemon

**Flashback Ends**

"You remember me" Drake says

"But you aged" Brock says

"And none of you did. Especially Ash who seems to be ten forever" Drake says

"Yeah" Ash says as he chuckles at the joke

"Wait...ELECTIVIRE!" Drake shouts

"We put him in the Pokeball. We sent him to Nurse Joy and she cured him. But I had no idea he was at Level 122" Misty says

"Level 61...but 122 if you measure on different scales" Drake says. He grabs the Pokeball and throws it down and Electivire comes out

"Electivire" Electivire says

"I had no idea you raised such a strong Pokemon. But what were you doing lying down on the street?" Ash asks

"I was fighting against Liv Amara them shs just blew us all away" Drake says

"Liv Amara...she's the CEO at Sycorax...but why would she…" Brock says

"Because she's planning to destroy this world. But where were you guys too months ago?" Drake says

"I can explain that...we were having a little reunion in Alola then out of nowhere a portal opens along with loud roars. Next we wake up in a town full of cat people. Next thing you know there was a huge battle with a huge dragon being and some bots. Then...everything went pitch white. Then we end up here...with no contact with anyone else" Brock says

"We were lost here for a while, but we've settled down in this city." Misty says

"We could use your help" Drake says

"Our help?" Ash asks

"Anything for one of the most respected trainers" Misty says

"Alright then. Let's get to SFIT" Drake says

**SFIT**

Everyone looked around

"Where is my brother?" Jennifer asks

"I don't know. We were all beaten pretty bad" Shulk says

"We got our arses handed to. That Liv Amara has great power" Nia says

"We need more help. Next time, join us you lazy bums" Mórag says to Team Rocket

"Sorry" Jessie and James say in unison. Drake and Electivire walked into the room

"DRAKE!" Everyone shouted. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock walked in

"What are THEY doing here" Brock says

"Team Rocket" Ash says

"PIKA" Pikachu saus

"Pikachu. You're here" Shulk says. Pikachu looked and recognized him from their time at Smash Bros

"You know that guy?" Ash asks

"Pika. Pika Pikachu. Pika" Pikachu says

"He said that he knows him from his time at the Smash Bros tournament" Kingdra says

"He can talk too?" Ash asks

"Yeah. But I'm better than Meowth" Kingdra says

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?" Meowth shouts

"We need to break into Sycorax again" Mewtwo says

"MEWTWO AS WELL!" Ash shouts

"God, This kid" Nia says

"Don't disrespect Ash" Drake says

"Why would we break into Sycorax?" Misty asks

"Because then we can see if we can discover something about Liv Amara." Jennifer says to Misty

"Dr Martin showed me that there was a secret room only Liv Amara knows about. I can break us into that one room" Mewtwo says

**Sycorax Sub Level 9**

Pikachu and Ash looked around

"You deal with this?" Ash asks

"Yeah. I'm the reason Jonas Tablespoon is not ruining your day" Drake says

"Who?" Ash asks.

"This is it. The room" Mewtwo says. He breaks down the door personally. The room had a capsule in it

"A capsule?" Shulk asks

"Why would they have a capsule in here?" Melia asks

"Why did Team Rocket stay at SFIT?" Gogo asks

"Maybe it's someone we care about" Mórag says

"I sense an injured soul. Nia?" Alvis says. Nia transformed into her blade form

"Sure" Nia says. She starts to heal the injured person in the capsule. Then she opens it the person was...Liv Amara

"Liv Amara" Reyn says

"Wha...what happened?" Liv asks as she awakens

"She's missing the gauntlet" Rex says

"Strange" Dunban says. Mewtwo's eyes widened

"This is not the Liv Amara we've been fighting. This is the Liv Amara that hired Dr Martin. The one who built Sycorax. The one who...wanted to cure monsters" Mewtwo says

"So if this is Liv Amara...then who have we been fighting?" Drake asks

"My clone...what has she done?" Liv asks. Everyone steps out of the room to see the Liv Amara they have been fighting with her goons minus Bessie

"You figured it out yet? Destruction then recreation? Able to wield two powerful swords? Seem familiar?" Mewthree asks

"You're not telling me…" Shulk says. Liv's clone flashed into another person...that other person was Zanza

"Miss me...Shulk?" Liv's clone asks

"ZANZA!" Shulk shouts

"How? He died" Reyn says

"No Reyn, I had a vision. I saw myself dying by the hands of Shulk, so I split my body. My soul and spirit traveled through time. My soul possessed Liv Amara as a baby then as time went on. She cloned herself, and I took control of it, but I lost all my power since my spirit is the main source of my power. So I had to grab Mythra's and Malos' core crystals" Liv's clone aka Zanza says

"That's why everything seemed so familiar" Dunban says

"Zanza...he was mentioned by the Architect...he never mentioned he was still alive" Rex says

"It's trickery" Zanza says

"You almost killed me. Now I know why" The real Liv Amara says

"I would fight you all, unfortunately. My mission is complete. This world will be destroyed very soon...this is progress" Zanza says. She and her monsters disappear

"...What just happened?" Drake asks

"This confuses me" Melia says

"Simple. Zanza possessed Liv Amara, then moved his soul to Liv's clone" Gogo says

"But what happened?" Mewtwo asks the real Liv Amara

**Six Months Ago**

Liv Amara stepped into a room with her top scientists around and two capsules

"Ms Amara? Is this reall okay?" A doctor asks

"Yes" Liv says

"Then why is Dr Martin not here to conduct the experiment?" The doctor asks

"Because I have the feeling he would disapprove this experiment. Now I'm gonna step into the right capsule, my clone in full clothing will come out of the other" Liv says

"I see, we will begin the experiment" The doctor says. Liv Amara steps into the capsule right of her. It shuts immediately

"The scanning process is underway" Another doctor says. After a couple seconds, there was a ding

"Scanning process complete, beginning cell construction" The first doctor says. After a couple seconds, there was another ding

"Construction complete. Now let's let out Ms Amara" The second doctor says. The real Liv Amara came out of the right capsule, and a clone of her came out of the capsule but with a sinister smile

"It worked." Liv says

"It indeed worked, meaning you just freed me" The clone says.

"What?" Liv says

"You heard me...you FREED ME!" The clone shouts. It grabs three needles and hits Liv on her upper chest.

"STOP HER!" The first doctor says. The clone grabbed more needles and starts to kill all the doctors

**Later on**

The clone carried the real Liv Amara into a capsule

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure it is how I see fit. The human race and all of nature live only for me, Zanza, Lord of the Bionis...and I will do it by disguising myself in your name...Liv Amara" The clone, aka Zanza says

**SFIT**

Everyone stared at the real Liv Amara

"This cloning procedure caused it all" Zeke says

"Yes it did. It was because of me that this thing is now loose with monsters for an army" Liv says

"Don't hurt yourself Liv...if it wasn't for Zanza, things would be different" Mewtwo says

"Exactly. None of this is your fault, and if anyone accuses you of anything, we will do something about it" Drake says

"I'm glad you're not as evil as we all thought you were" Hiro says

"Yeah" Honey Lemon says

"But who are these beautiful creatures y'all have?" Liv asks

"Pokemon. We are a species close but different than animals. Don't get mixed up between a rhino and Rhyhorn" Mewtwo says

"Or a seahorse and a Seadra" Kingdra says

"And some of them can speak?" Liv asks

"Some talk either with their mouths or telepathically" Meowth says

"Me and the kitty can speak with our mouths while Mewtwo can only speak telepathically" Kingdra says

"CALL ME KITTY ONE MORE TIME!" Meowth shouts at Kingdra

"Electivire" Electivire says

"Stay out of this Electivire" Meowth says

"So Pokemon can speak their own name?" Liv asks

"Most of them. It depends on which, my Starmie cannot say his name" Misty says

"I see" Liv says. She starts to look around in sadness

**Sycorax**

Mewthree and Chris look at their boss

"Now everyone knows you're Zanza. Everyone knows" Mewthree says

"Get a hold of yourself Mewthree, everyone sees me as Liv Amara, the heroes see me as Zanza only" Zanza says

"So...what do we do?" Chris asks

"Tell Sparkles that we are beginning Operation Takeover, then tell High Voltage to release the Telethia from Sub Levels 4 and 5." Zanza says

"What about us?" Chris asks

"You will go out there and fight, Chris. Me and Mewthree will watch as the world burns" Zanza says

"Sweet" Mewthree says

**SFIT**

"But there is one thing I don't understand...how could Zanza have visions?" Shulk asks

"...I suppose it is because he still wielded two Monados at once. When he had a vision of encountering Shulk, I guess he may have saw himself die...so he went and seperated himself through time and space" Alvis says

"And you couldn't do a single thing about it?" Brighid asks

"Anyone who worthingly wields the Monado can have visions, but since Zanza lost his soul and spirit, then he couldn't have any two months ago. And since he is relying on the power of Malos and Mythra, then he...no, she cannot have visions" Alvis says

"So is Zanza male or female?" Wasabi asks

"Male...inside a female's body" Alvis says

"Then wouldn't Zanza still be a he?" Wasabi asks

"Soulwise, but bodywise, Zanza is female" Alvis says

"Never mind what Zanza has in his pants right now, we need to find her" Melia says. A bunch of familiar cries call out

"What was that?" Honey Lemon asks

"ABSOL!" Ash, Brock, Misty, Drake, Jennifer, Jessie, James, Mewtwo, Meowth, and Kingdra say in unison

"Absol?" Dunban asks

"Pika…" Pikachu says. He hides behind Ash's hat

"Absol can sense disasters…we have to go" Kingdra says

"Liv, you and Team Rocket go out and tell everyone to seek shelter here" Hiro says

"Then the rest of us will go and find Zanza" Rex says

"Right" Hiro says. Everyone leaves immediately

**Outside**

Hundreds of Telethia and grown Mayoi invaded the streets of San Fransokyo and territories outside of it. It was literal chaos outside. Liv, and Team Rocket managed to get as many people inside SFIT

"Come on everyone, inside quickly" Liv says. As much as seven people at a time came inside the large campus area

"Come on everyone. Don't allow yourself to get murdered" James says. There was a lot of screaming going around

**Lucky Cat Cafe**

Cass, Hiro's aunt, started to let everyone inside the cafe as terror went through the streets

"Come on everyone, this way." Cass says. She directed people inside the cafe. A Telethia landed nearby the cafe ready to wipe out the building but a Dragonite came by and blasted it away from the area. Cass looked around and saw many Pokemon, wild and owned, coming together to take down these creatures

**Sycorax**

The sky was dark with clouds giving off a reddish color, the moon was nowhere to be seen in the sky, and Sycorax looked like a recked building

"Sycorax" Mórag says

"Dark as ever" Rex says

"Mewthree...he's still here, but the others are not" Mewtwo says

"So it's just Mewthree and Zanza" Dunban says

"Mewthree is no joke, but I bet he can't take on all of us" Gogo says

"Riki prepared to take down Mewthree" Riki says

"Poppi, send RexRex and friends onto roof" Tora says

"Alright Masterpon" Poppi says. She bragged Tora first and took him up onto the roof. Shulk looked at Rex

"...We'll get Mythra back...I promise" Shulk says. Rex looked back

"Yeah, we will" Rex says

"Then, we can probably go out for some food" Shulk says

"I would like that, maybe you should invite Hiro and then I'll invite Drake" Rex says

"That...sounds good actually" Shulk says

"Well, we got to get through this first" Rex says

"One thing real quick Shulk" Alvis says as he comes nearby. He transforms the Monado into the True Monado

"The True Monado" Shulk says

"It slayed a god once, and it shall do so again" Alvis says. Shulk looked down at the True Monado

"Alright, let's do this…" Shulk says. Poppi grabs Shulk and picks flies him to the rooftop ot the Sycorax building, where he will fight Mewthree and eventually...Zanza


	5. Liv, the 2nd Zanza

**Roof of Sycorax Building**

Poppi successfully carried all of the group towards the top

"All I see if darkness...darkness...everywhere" Fiora says

"Same here, even it disturbs me" Gogo says. Shulk looked around

"There is no sign of Zanza anywhere" Shulk says. Everyone else looked around as well

"Masterpon. Poppi spot stairway" Poppi says. Everyone looks at Poppi's direction to see a stairway leading into above the clouds giving off a reddish color

"But, since when was there a stairway up here?" Wasabi asks

"That's my question" Drake says

"I sense him…" Mewtwo says

"Who?" Ash asks

"...Mewthree" Mewtwo says. Mewthree appeared before the group

"So you made it here" Mewthree says to the group

"Where is Zanza?" Rex asks. Mewthree looked at the stairway

"In the skies...watching the world burn. Today, the destruction of the world begins, and tommorrow...the recreation" Mewthree says

"We're not allowing this world to burn any longer" Shulk says

"Really...is that a challenge?" Mewthree asks

"Yes...yes it is" Rex says. He pulls out his sword and Shulk pulls out his

"Alright. Kingdra, use stone" Honey Lemon says. She transforms into her Kingdra form

"Scizor, use stone" Wasabi says. He transforms into his Scizor form

"Charizard, use stone" Fred says. He transforms into his Charizard form

"Togekiss, use stone" Gogo says. She transforms into her Togekiss form

"Mewtwo, use stone" Hiro says. He transforms into his Mewtwo form

"You have messed with the Mega Evolution tech, I see...no matter" Mewthree says. His hands form shadow balls

"Go Starmie" Misty says. Starmie came out of her Pokemon

"Go Steelix" Brock says. Steelix comes out of his Pokemon

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get...but we will NEVER STOP!" Shulk says. Mewthree threw somes shadow balls at Drake and Jennifer but Mewtwo and Hiro quickly shielded them. Sharla made shots at Mewthree but he created a shield to defect the bullets. Brighid and Magmortar made sure the monster doesn't go anywhere. Mewtwo charged at the monster and successfully made contact with him

"Mewtwo, I know you believed in destruction of the world...why not join us?" Mewthree asks. Hiro came in and threw a shadow ball at the being

"Because a lot can change over the years" Hiro says

"Hiro is right, I have changed a lot since I was created...and I believe the same for you" Mewtwo says

"No...I WON'T LET MYSELF!" Mewthree shouts. He generates a sonic blast from his body causing everyone to be pushed back. "I was created to help Lady Liv...no, Lord Zanza fulfill his purpose. Seeing his original three disciples fight against him is rather disappoining" Mewthree says. Alvis jumped when he said that

"What is he talking about?" Shulk asks

"He's lying, he's just trying to get to Alvis's head" Honey Lemon says. She shoots out two chem balls with her arm-cannons. Mewthree shot them back at Fiora and Melia causing them to become frozen

"He seems to be blocking all our attacks" Drake says

"I got an idea...Pikachu, use iron tail" Ash says to Drake

"Electivire, use electro ball and aim it at Pikachu's tail" Drake says catching on.

"Electi" Electivire says. He throws electro balls at the Pikachu and he deflected them back at the monster. They hit his shield

"Starmie, use Scald" Misty says. Starmie got a large energy blast at Mewthree but it was once again blocked

"Fools" Mewthree says. He sends out a stronger sonicwave at the group

"He's too strong" Shulk says

"I have a plan" Hiro says flying towards everyone

"What is it?" Rex asks

"We need to overwhelm him. He may be able to block all our attacks seperately...but not all at once" Hiro says

"You're not wrong Hiro, now let's go kick his arse" Nia says. Everyone surrounded the monster

"Starmie, use Scald again and don't stop till I say" Misty says. Starmie shot out a large energy blast again

"Brighid…" Mórag says

"I'm on it" Brighid says. She shoots out a blast of fire at Mewthree but the monster fought that off along with Starmie's energy blast. Pyra looked at also shot out a ray of fire.

"Honey Lemon. Use Hydra Pump from your arm cannons" Kingdra says

"Sure" Honey Lemon says. She shot out out water from both of her arm-cannons. Fred started to breath tons of fire at the monster

"We need more...Magmortar, use lava plume" Jennifer says

"Mag...MORTAR!" Magmortar shouts. She sent out and it started to make contact with the shield

"I...cannot hold…" Mewthree says

"ELECTIVIRE! USE THUNDERBOLT AND DON'T STOP!" Drake shouts.

"ELECT...IVIIIIIIIRRRRREEEE!" Electivire shouts unleashing a powerful lightning bolt at Mewthree

"Pikachu...do the same" Ash says.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouts unleashing a powerful lightning bolt as well.

"Can't hold much longer" Mewthree says. Mewtwo and Hiro began to throw shadow balls at the monster

"NO!" Mewthree shouts. Melia and Fiora thawed out of the frozen barrier.

"Take...THIS!" Melia shouts. She sends out a beam of light causing Mewthree to struggle

"This...cannot be" Mewthree says. Shulk jumped up and slashed the monster in the back. All of the attacks at Mewthree ceased. The monster fell down to the ground wounded from the powerful slash. Everyone looked at the monster

"It's over…" Mewtwo says

"Clever plan there...an all out attack and the one that hurt me the most is the one I did not see coming" Mewthree says

"Is that your final words?" Mewtwo asks

"No...these are...I have fulfilled my purpose already, serving Zanza, Lord of Bionis...and helping him recover from what happened two months" Mewthree says. He starts to fade away into dust that blew into the direction of the ocean

"Recover?" Shulk asks

"Zanza is not as powerful as he was two months ago. Back then, he held two Monados and had the ability to control a gigantic titan...now, he seems to rely on his minions and power of Mythra and Malos" Dunban says

"I see, but what does Mewthree mean by recover?" Rex asks

"Maybe he regained his...or her power, I am still mixed up by the gender" Fiora says. Gogo rolled her eyes

"Female body, male soul" Gogo says

"Confusing" Melia says

"Alright, now to go onto that staircase" Ash says

"Right. Prepare yourselves everyone, because this is the end of the story on how we saved San Fransokyo" Drake says

**Middle of Stairway**

Everyone walked up the stairway. Riki looked back down at the city

"Riki see many fighting" Riki says. Melia, Honey Lemon, and Kingdra looked back

"Pokemon...they are fighting down there while we end it all up here" Kingdra says

"It's nice to know that" Melia says

"Yeah, very nice" Honey Lemon says. Everyone then turned back and headed up

**Top of Stairway**

The group reached the top, seeing Zanza, taking the form of Liv Amara staring at the group

"Zanza" Shulk says

"You made it...you all did" Zanza says

"Mewthree is dead now, so it's just you...and us" Mewtwo says

"That's unfortunate...but not too unfortunate, because I have help" Zanza says. She shows two Masterballs and throws them behind her releasing Palkia and Dialga

"Palkia and Dialga" Drake says

"What?" Ash asks

"They are under the control of me right now, they'll help with me getting rid of you" Zanza says

"But Mewthree is dead" Brock says

"He put the beasts under his spell, but he passed it on to me, so now I control them. And Giratina or Arceus...they don't suspect a thing" Zanza says

"It doesn't matter. We fight anyways" Rex says

"Have you not learned from last time?" Fiora asks

"Oh I have learned, this time...I'm not letting anyone kill me" Zanza says. She takes out Mythra's and Malo's swords. Shulk and Rex charged at the god and engaged in a swordfight. Palkia and Dialga roared and began to attack everyone else. Mewtwo blocked out some of the attacks for himself and everyone else.

"They seem more aggressive" Zeke says

"They weren't using their full power last time" Nia says. Honey Lemon shot out two chem balls causing their legs to become frozen. Wasabi and Scizor tried to attack the two beasts but they weren't hurt much.

"Leave it to me and Hiro" Mewtwo says. He and Hiro charge at Palkia and knocked out the Legendary Pokemon with their fists

"YES!" Hiro shouts. Dialga roared causing everyone's movement to slow down. He quickly attacked everyone and knocked them back. Palkia got back up and attacked as well. Zanza pushed back Shulk and Rex. The two looked back

"Oh no" Shulk says. He has a vision and tackles down Rex so they can avoid the attack

"See, this is the way…the world is going to burn and you will join it" Zanza says. She reveals a belt and stone like the ones Hiro has made

"Wait…" Shulk says. Zanza was absorbed into a bright light. After ten seconds, the light went away. Palkia and Dialga were gone...and the only thing there was a figure

"What…" Rex says.

"It's Zanza" Shulk says. Zanza still took the form of Liv Amara except, his hair and dress were blue with grey stripes, eyes were black with red pupils, white skin with purple stripes. He still held Mythra's sword and Malos' sword. Large wings of light came from his back

"Let's end this...ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Zanza shouts. Shulk jumped up and engaged in a swordfight with her. Rex looked back at everyone else to see them on the ground

"Guys…" Rex says

"Don't worry about us, go out and fight" Pyra says. Rex looked back at Shulk and looked at everyone else

"Okay" Rex says. He screams and charges at the god and engages in the fight as well. Zanza slashed Rex with Mythra's sword

"I must say, using the power of Mythra and Malos is really...makes me feel reborn" Zanza says. At lightning speed, she turns around and slashes Shulk

"Woah" Shulk says. Zanza was ready to take them both out but a lightning bolt stopped him. Electivire held out his hand as everyone decided to come back up. Zanza raised Malos' sword up and created a field of destruction around him. Everyone stepped back so they don't get caught. Shulk sent out a wave causing everyone to be surrounded by a powerful purple aura. Mewtwo charged and shot the god down with a shadow ball.

"How...how could y'all take me on? I have the powers of two Aegises and two Legendary Pokemon" Zanza asks

"It comes from thr bottom of our hearts" Shulk says. Zanza rose up Mythra's sword and a beam of light comes down from the sky sending everyone back

"Save it Shulk, I know why you fight this helpless fight. Even if you do kill me here, I will come back in yet another form taking over the world once again. It could come from another villain, a entirely unfamiliar foe, or even your best friend...you will never get rid of me" Zanza says

"Then you won't mind our trap?" Shulk asks

"What?" Zanza asks. Pyra transforms into Pneuma and Rex's sword morphs

"Wow" Fiora says amazed

"But...you only have half of your power" Zanza says

"Did you forget that Aegises can speak to each other using a plain within our memories." Pneuma says

"Precisely, we have made contact with both Mythra and Malos allowing the three of us to use the full extent of our powers" Alvis says. Mythra and Malos' swords start to glow bright. Shulk and Rex's swords did as well

"What...NO!" Zanza shouts

"Hiro...send Baymax into overdrive mode" Mewtwo says

"Alright, Baymax, overdrive mode" Hiro says. Baymax transformed into his overdrive mode

"NOW REX!" Shulk shouts. The power from all three Aegises connected to Baymax's sword

"Finish it Baymax" Hiro says. Baymax flew and slashed Zanza in the chest

"This isn't over...I will come back...and I will be stronger" Zanza says confidently. His body explodes into glowing dust. Palkia and Dialga came back from the ground and went back to normal

**San Fransokyo**

All of the Telethia faded away into dust along with the Mayoi and Chris. High Voltage, Momokase, Mr Sparkles, and Orso Knox returned back to normal.

"What happened?" Orso Knox asks

**SFIT**

The real Liv Amara, and Team Rocket had smiles put on their faces as the world was back to being peaceful again

**The next day**

Shulk, Rex, Drake, and Hiro looked out onto San Fransokyo

"Another day, another god slayed" Hiro says

"You don't hear that everyday" Drake says

"Nope. Not at all" Rex says

**Sycorax**

Liv Amara looked around her building as it was empty. Mewtwo floated into the room

"Ms Amara" Mewtwo says. Liv turned around to see the Legendary Pokemon

"Call me Liv" Liv says

"Okay then...what happened?" Mewtwo asks. Liv sighed

"I gave the workers the day off, and my lawyers are trying to prove my innocence" Liv says

"I see, but what do you plan to do?" Mewtwo asks

"I plan to help Pokemon. Have this become a place for Pokemon research and curing. Like an ultimate Pomemon Center" Liv says

"I like it" Mewtwo says

"I also plan to make this a place where wild Pokemon can get some food and some water in case they can't find any in the city" Liv says. Mewtwo closed his eyes for a couple of seconds

"How about this, I will use my powers to clear your name...then I'm out of here" Mewtwo says

"Out of here?" Liv asks

"I cannot stay here forever. There may be some more Pokemon out there that need me" Mewtwo says

"But have you told Big Hero 6 or that Drake kid?" Liv asks

"I don't plan on it…" Mewtwo says. He teleports away then Liv looked around

"So long...Mewtwo" Liv says

**SFIT**

Jennifer looked at Team Rocket

"Is there anyway that you guys can stay? Drake would appreciate it" Jennifer says

"Absolutely not" James says

"We still have to capture that Pikachu" Jessie says

"But you're missing out on life" Jennifer says

"How so?" Jessie asks

"You're so busy capturing that Pikachu that you don't get to have any fun" Jennifer says

"In a sense you're kind of right" Meowth says

"But we need cash...so looks like we're blasting off again" James says. He, Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet ran out of the university

"There they go again…" Jennifer says. Magmortar and Electivire looked at their backs moving away from them

"Magmor...tar" Magmortar says sadly

"Electi…" Electivire says

"It's gonna take some time for them to reform. I trust my brother when it comes to seeing the good in people" Jennifer says

**In another room**

Rex and Pyra looked as Mythra's core crystal reawakened

"Uh...what happened?" Mythra asks

"It's over now. We won" Pyra says

"For now…" Mythra says. Malos' core crystal reawakened as well

"...I'm...alive…" Malos says

"You are...and you're stuck with us for now" Rex says. Malos crossed his arms

"Okay...I see how it is...you little shit" Malos says

"Nice to see you too Malos, wait till you meet our long lost brother" Mythra says referring

"Long lost what?" Malos asks

**Lucky Cat Cafe Two Hours Later**

Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Togekiss, Kingdra, Scizor, Charizard, Shulk, Alvis, Fiora, Dunban, Reyn, Riki, Melia, Sharla, Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Malos, Nia, Dromarch, Zeke, Pandoria, Tora, Poppi, Mórag, Brighid, Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, Magmortar, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock all gathered up in the cafe

"Looks like this cafe is all filled up" Misty says

"Yeah. You can say that again" Drake says

"Too bad Mewtwo and Team Rocket aren't here" Hiro says

"Both of them just left...without saying goodbye" Jennifer says

"Before knowing it. We will run into them again" Shulk says

"It's very likely we will see them again" Shulk says

"Anyways, I will be exploring other parts of the city. If you guys don't mind" Ash says

"So...you three are leaving?" Drake asks

"I guess so. But like Team Rocket, we will run into you guys again" Ash says. Drake got up and shook hands with him

"See you three" Drake says. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock left the cafe

"Now about Zanza...will he really return?" Malos asks

"There is no doubt that he will return. We have no idea what form he will take this time though" Alvis says

"Shall we find out?" Shulk asks

"Only time will tell, Malos has just been resurrected after all" Alvis says

"Yeah, his siblings should really show him the ropes" Mythra says

"Uh...really?" Malos asks

"Who is even gonna be his driver anyway?" Drake asks

"No one will be my driver. I will be a lone wolf among all of you" Malos says

"There is a lot you need to catch up on brother" Alvis says

"How much exactly...how long have I even been dead?" Malos asks

"Two months" Rex says

"Two months? Feels like years" Malos says

"Naw, if that were true then Rex would be a grandpa" Kingdra says

"Or I could be a bachelor" Rex says

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Pyra mutters

"What did you say Pyra?" Rex asks

"Nothing" Pyra says

"Suuuuuuuuurrrrrre…" Nia says. Shulk starts to laugh at the whole thing

"Wow, you guys are really a lively bunch" Shulk says

"Yeah...until Nia starts to get angry over a wanted poster" Dromarch says

"Like this one?" Reyn asks as he holds up a Nia Wanted Poster. Nia looked and saw

"OH BLOODY HELL! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME!" Nia shouts.

"Because it looks...kinda like…" Reyn says. Zeke covered his mouth immediately

"Like Meowth" Zeke says

"Yeah...I'm just gonna shove that up your arse" Nia says

"Wow...so violent" Fiora says. Everyone started to laugh

**A Bridge Between Two Worlds: War of Space and Time**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Shulk looked at Alvis

"So Alvis...how diverse is this world really?" Shulk asks

"Why ask?" Alvis asks

"Because I assume you've been looking around the world for the past two months" Shulk says

"Well...let's just say it's a very diverse world...full of ghosts, stars, butterflies, and thieves" Alvis says.

**Inside SFIT**

Hiro and Gogo looked at the Yellow Container.

"What exactly is this thing?" Hiro asks

"Who knows, it may be a device able to bend reality at it's will…" Gogo says

"Yeah...but how can something like that do that…" Hiro says. The yellow material inside the container briefly transformed into a stone

**Somewhere in the shadows**

It was dark, there was nothing around to see...just darkness. The only thing you could hear was faint breathing. Lightning began to strike in the back revealing four shadows, three in the front and one giant one in the back.

"There is only death…" A creepy female voice whispered

**Shulk, Hiro, Drake, Rex, and everyone else will return in A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Spirit of Zanza**


End file.
